Inazuma Eleven: Un nuevo enemigo
by kathe12
Summary: Un nuevo campeonato empieza, los chicos de Inazuma no saben lo cerca que están de sus contrincantes, secretos del pasado aparecerán, oscuras historias y solo el más fuerte sobrevivirá. [PARADA TEMPORALMENTE] (Tiempo Indefinido)
1. Un nuevo torneo

INAZUMA ELEVEN: UN NUEVO ENEMIGO

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo torneo

Un mes después del torneo FFI

Los chicos de Inazuma Japan fueron citados por el entrenador Hibiky, a la escuela Raimon:

Endo: Entrenador Hibiky para que nos cito.

Hibiky: Los cite para decirles que fueron invitados al campeonato OMEGA.

Goenji: Que es el campeonato OMEGA.

Hibiky: Es el Campeonato más importante de la Historia del Fútbol.

Hiroto: ¿Por qué entrenador?

Hibiky: En ese campeonato solo logran participar los mejores equipos de todo el mundo.

Midorikawa: Y como seleccionan a los equipos.

Hibiky: Son seleccionados según los partidos que han ganado.

Hiroto: Cuales otros equipos van a participar.

Hibiky: No sé exactamente que otros equipos participaran solo se sobre un equipo muy especial.

Endo: ¿Cual?

Hibiky: El equipo de la secundaria Neit, ese equipo es invicto y ha participado en ese campeonato cuatro años seguido y ha ganado totalmente invicto, por eso ellos pasaran directamente a la final, otra cosa sobre ese equipo es que nadie sabe sus verdaderas identidades porque siempre llevan puesta unas mascaras que les cubre toda la cabeza dejando al descubierto solamente los ojos de los jugadores, es un equipo mixto y nadie ha durado ni siquiera la mitad del primer tiempo sin que tenga más de 5 jugadores lesionados y que estén perdiendo por muchos goles.

Todos excepto Kazemaru: ¿Qué?

Endo: Un equipo completamente invicto.

Kido: Dijo que era un equipo mixto.

Hibiky: Si es un equipo formado por mujeres y varones.

Goenji: Y como juegan.

Hibiky: Excelente es muy poco para decir de su juego, son realmente rápidos y fuertes.

Endo: Guaaaau.

Hibiky: Chicos ese equipo es muy fuerte así que no se confíen.

Kido: Entrenador tiene alguna grabación de sus partidos.

Hibiky: Realmente si tengo una.

Endo: La podemos ver.

Hibiky: Si la pueden ver.

Kazemaru: Entrenador tengo algo que hacer puedo irme.

Hibiky: Si.

Kazemaru: Adiós

Kazemaru salió de la escuela y se fue caminando hacia un parque cercano para poder hablar por teléfono.

Kazemaru: Hola.

X: Hola Kaze.

Kazemaru: Kaithin, parece que ya llego la hora.

Kaithin: Mañana voy para allá, espérame.

Kazemaru: Si.

Mientras tanto el resto…

Endo: Esto es increíble.

Kido: Si es espectacular.

Goenji: Juegan excelente.

Todos habían quedado anonadados al ver el juego de aquella secundaria, también les sorprendió ver que tenían tres capitanes y uno de ellos era una chica.

Hibiky: Les dije que eran especiales, les explicare sobre los capitanes, empecemos con la capitana de oro, una chica de ojos cafés y cabello castaño la más fuerte del equipo, gracias a su rapidez y agilidad y la hermana del capitán de plata.

Midorikawa: Genial.

Hibiky: El capitán de plata, el hermano mellizo de la capitana de oro, un jugador extraordinario, tiene ojos café rojizos y cabello color turquesa, es muy ágil para meter goles aparte que tiene una visión magnifica.

Endo: Magnifico.

Hibiky: El capitán de cobre, el primo de los otros dos capitanes, un chico con grandes habilidades como poder vencer a la luz, y muchas otras, tiene el cabello café oscuro y ojos del mismo color, siempre practica junto a sus primos.

Kido: Como pueden tener tantas habilidades.

Hibiky: Según historias que cuentan, dicen que los capitanes de oro y plata sufrieron un grave accidente cuando eran niños, después de eso quedaron muy débiles, sus padres hicieron de todo para poder hacerlos caminar, lograron caminar, pero sus cuerpos eran débiles y sufrían al hacer mucho esfuerzo físico pero el entrenador de la escuela se interesó en ellos, después de varios entrenamientos, ellos lograron convertir el dolor que sentían a fuerza, pero no se sabe si es totalmente cierto.

Endo: Increíble.

Goenji: Si esa historia fuera real serían muy especiales

Mientras una chica de cabellera castaña…

Kaithin: Muy pronto comenzara todo.

* * *

Aquí el primer capitulo espero les guste ^_^

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.


	2. ¿Quién es ella?

Capítulo 2: ¿Quién es ella?

Al día siguiente una joven de castaña, caminaba por el aeropuerto de Inazuma, después de haber llegado desde américa. Un joven peli azul la esperaba, en una heladería cercana, la joven llego al lado del joven y se sentó en la mesa donde se encontraba.

Kazemaru: Veo, que llegaste lo antes posible Kaithin.

Kaithin: Te dije que vendría.

Kazemaru: Es cierto, quieres un helado.

Kaithin: Si, ya sabes mi sabor favorito.

Kazemaru: Jamás lo olvidaría.

Kaithin: Entonces ve a pedir los helados.

Kazemaru: Ya voy – dijo parándose.

Kaithin: T espero.

Kazemaru se paró hacia el mostrador para pedir los helados para él y para Kaithin, mientras cinco chicas entraban a esa heladería y se sentaban unas mesas delante de donde estaban sentados los dos jóvenes, en ese momento Kazemaru regreso con los dos helados y se sentó en su lugar.

Kazemaru: Aquí tienes – dijo entregándole el helado a la castaña.

Kaithin: Gracias.

Mientras tanto las cinco chicas…

Lika: Ese no es Kazemaru – dijo señalando hacia la mesa de los dos jóvenes.

Touko: Es cierto, es él pero que hace aquí.

Lika: Y con esa chica.

Aki: ¿Cual chica?

Natsumi: La castaña que está sentado enfrente de él.

Haruna: ¿Sera su novia?

Lika: Claro que es su novia, sino porque estarían juntos en esta heladería.

Aki: No sabía que Kazemaru tenía novia.

Natsumi: Yo tampoco.

Lika: Voy a acercarme para poder verla de cerca.

Haruna: Yo te acompaño.

Lika: Si.

Las dos se pararon y fingieron ir hacia el baño, al acercarse a la mesa vieron a la joven castaña con una bella sonrisa, piel clara y hermosos ojos cafés, quedaron sorprendidas, en ese momento se dieron media vuelta, sin llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

Lika: Es hermosa.

Aki: Cuanto

Haruna: Mucho.

Natsumi: Enserio.

Lika: Si.

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban practicando…

Aki: Lo están haciendo muy bien.

Natsumi: Si.

Una joven castaña observaba la práctica y las chicas se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Lika: Miren – dijo señalando donde estaba la chica – es la chica que vimos con Kazemaru.

Haruna: Seguro vino para verlo jugar.

Aki: Que tierno.

En ese momento la práctica se terminó y la castaña hijo señas para llamar al peli turquesa, el cual fue en dirección a ella.

Endo: Quien es la chica con que se fue Kazemaru.

Lika: Creemos que es su novia.

Todos: QUE.

Kido: Su novia, no sabía que tenía una.

Goenji: Están seguras.

Touko: Ayer los vimos tomar unos helados juntos.

Kabeyama: Es increíble, nadie sabía que Kazemaru tenía novia.

Hiroto: Es cierto, se lo tenía bien guardado.

Mientras tanto los dos jóvenes…

Kaithin: Veo que te aburres un poco.

Kazemaru: Si un poco, pero al menos juego no.

Kaithin: Es cierto.

Kazemaru: A que viniste.

Kaithin: A ver cómo jugabas.

Kazemaru: Ah, y que tal todo por allá.

Kaithin: Todo tranquilo, uno que otro rato de distracción, nada importante.

Kazemaru: Ya veo.

Kaithin: Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

Kazemaru: Si.

Kazemaru se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás y les aviso que saldría, las chicas tenían una sonrisita al ver que el peli turquesa se iba con aquella chica castaña.

Lika: Que romántico.

Touko: Es muy tierno.

Aki: Se ven tan lindos juntos.

Natsumi: Si

Kido: Y como es ella

Lika: Es hermosa, su cabello es largo y castaño, sus ojos son cafés, es delgada, alta y tiene una sonrisa encantadora.

Endo: Según lo que dices es muy bonita.

Lika: Claro que lo es.

Aki: ¿Cuál será su nombre?

Haruna: ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando un objeto que se encontraba tirado en el césped.

Natsumi se acercó y lo recogió, pudo ver que era una hermosa cadena que tenía algo escrito.

Natsumi: Kaithin

Touko: De que hablas Natsumi.

Natsumi: Que ese es su nombre, aquí lo dice.

Lika: Que bonito nombre, seguro es de Europa o América por su nombre.

Haruna: Yo creo lo mismo.

* * *

Hola ^_^ , me gusto mucho que les haya gustado mi fic aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo iba a subir ayer pero estuve ocupada toda la tarde, espero les guste.

Y GRACIAS por los reviews que me dejaron los aprecio mucho, no olviden dejar su review es importante.


	3. Recuerdos

Capitulo: Recuerdos.

Era una noche tranquila una joven castaña dormía plácidamente en su habitación, pero su expresión cambio, algo la atormentaba, un sueño que le hubiese gustado olvidarlo, pero le era imposible, siempre tendría miedo, si miedo, que su sueño ocurriera de nuevo.

En el sueño…

Dos pequeños niños estaban jugando con la nieve en un hotel de Tokio, su familia había ido de vacaciones ahí, a unos metros se observaban a los dos padres de los niños, la niña era castaña y el niño tenía el cabello turquesa, todo era muy feliz, pero todo cambio, una avalancha cayo donde se encontraban los dos niños, los dos padres intentaron rescatar a sus hijos pero fue imposible, después de que todo paso, los policías buscaban a los pequeños desaparecidos, habían pasado tres horas y no los encontraban, su madre estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que quería era abrasar a sus dos hermosos hijos, la esperanza se perdía, pero un milagro sucedió el oso de peluche que llevaba la niña fue encontrado, ese echo hizo que los buscaran con muchas más esperanzas, los encontraron, encontraron a los dos pequeños, estaban muy fríos, se alarmaron por la condición de los dos niños y los trasladaron al hospital más cercano para salvarlos..

La castaña se despertó sudando, tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero recordó que solo había sido un sueño y eso sucedió ya hace nueve años.

Kaithin: Solo fue un sueño, un sueño – suspiro la castaña – pero me pareció muy real, jamás podré olvidarlo, fue muy traumante como para olvidarlo, aunque ya pasaron nueve años – la castaña se giró hacia su reloj, observo la hora que marcaba eran las cinco de la mañana, sabía que no reconciliaría el sueño, así que se paró a prepararse el desayuno.

En otro lado un chico de cabello turquesa había tenido el mismo sueño, y se repetía lo que había dicho la castaña que solo había sido un sueño.

Una horas más tarde…

Un joven peli turquesa caminaba tranquilamente por el centro comercial de Inazuma, pero siendo seguido por cinco chicas para saber que estaba haciendo.

Mientras en el otro lado del mundo…

X: Estoy aburrida, desde que se fueron no hay nada que hacer.

X: Solo nos queda esperar hasta que regresen.

X: Si, no nos queda de otra.

De regreso a Inazuma…

Una joven castaña, caminaba tranquilamente hacia el centro comercial, donde se encontraría con un chico de cabellos turquesa.

Kaithin: Kaze aquí estoy.

Kazemaru: Que bueno que ya llegaste.

Kaithin: Gracias, por acompañarme a comprar ropa, sabes que no traje mucha.

Kazemaru: No es ninguna molestia, me encanta acompañarte, después de no verte por tantos años.

Kaithin: Es cierto, han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos.

Kazemaru: Bueno, vamos o va ser tarde.

Kaithin: Si ya vámonos.

Mientras tanto las cinco chicas…

Lika: Que linda pareja hacen.

Touko: Son el uno para el otro.

Aki: Si, son perfectos.

Haruna: Parecen uno solo.

Natsumi: Se complementan perfectamente...

Horas más tarde…

Dos jóvenes llegaban a un departamento situado en un gran edificio, con varias bolsas que contenían ropa para la castaña.

Kaithin: Gracias por ayudarme.

Kazemaru: No tienes por qué agradecerme, yo me ofrecí a ayudarte.

Kaithin: Pero de todas formas te quiero agradecer, así que te invito la cena.

Kazemaru: Esta bien.

La castaña preparo la cena con ayuda del peli turquesa, después se sentaron a comer, el joven se retiró a su casa después de terminar de comer.

Kazemaru: Que bonita esta la noche – suspiro el joven.

Después de llegar a su casa, se recostó en su cama caer en un plácido sueño.

La castaña también se había acostado para caer en un plácido sueño.

* * *

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, no olviden dejar un review ¡Su opinión es importante!


	4. Neit

Capítulo 4: Neit

Los chicos se preparaban para el torneo que estaba cada vez más cerca, estaban fascinados con los videos de la secundaria Neit.

Endo: Son increíbles.

Anteojos: Además, no solo son buenos en el futbol, son buenos en los demás campos, aparte que las chicas son muy bonitas.

Lika: Y los chicos también.

Kido: Pero como saben eso.

Anteojos: Estaba investigando y apareció Lika que quería saber más sobre esta secundaria.

Goenji: En que otros campos sobresalen.

Anteojos: Poesía, declamación, matemática, entre otros.

El entrenador Hibiky ingresó a la habitación para informarle algo al equipo.

Hibiky: Chicos tendremos una nueva ayudante para el equipo.

Endo: En serio.

Hibiky: Si Endo, su nombre es Kaithin Irigoyen, es natal de américa del sur, para ser exactos de Perú, aprendió japonés cuando era una niña, la han trasladado a la escuela y por ser una alumna excepcional se le pregunto si quisiera aportar ayuda al equipo y ella acepto.

Kido: Y cuando la conoceremos.

Hibiky: Justo ahora, Kaithin pasa.

Kaithin: Gracias.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que era la supuesta novia de Kazemaru…

Por otro lado en la secundaria Neit

X: Lucia estoy aburrida.

Lucia: Amely ten paciencia.

Amely: Sé que tengo que tener paciencia pero los entrenamientos son aburridos sin ellos, al menos antes estábamos con ella, porque los otros dos estaban de viaje.

Lucia: Es verdad hace tiempo que no los vemos.

Amely: Y ahora estamos completamente solos con el viaje repentino que tuvo que dar la capitana.

Lucia: Christina a ti que te parece.

Christina: A mí me gustaría volver a verlos.

Amely: Seria bonito tener un partido con el equipo completo.

Christina: Pero así no podrían contra nosotros.

Lucia: Eso es cierto, voy a intentar llamarla para saber qué hacer.

~~ Llamada ~~

Lucia: Hola

X: Hola Lucia

Lucia: Todos estamos aburridos, sin ti ni los otros dos, no sabemos qué hacer.

X: Voy a estar un tiempo aquí y porque no vienen tú, Amely, Christina, Jeiden, Patrick y Steven.

Lucia: Gracias, Kaithin ¿Cuándo vamos para allá?

X: En una semana.

Lucia: Esta bien, en una semana vamos para allá.

X: Adiós.

Lucia: Adiós.

~~Fin de llamada~~

Lucia: Viajaremos para allá en una semana, así que hay que hacer las maletas.

Amely: Genial, con quienes más iremos.

Lucia: Con Jeiden, Patrick y Steven.

Christina: Hay que ir a avisarles a los chicos.

Lucia: Si vamos

En la secundaria Raimon…

Kido: Bienvenida al equipo Kaithin.

Kaithin: Gracias.

Hibiky: Bueno los dejo para que la conozcan.

El entrenador Hibiky sale de la habitación y las chicas llamaron a Kaithin para conversar…

Aki: Kaithin, porque te transfirieron aquí.

Kaithin: Porque vine a visitar a alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo y voy a estudiar aquí mientras este en Japón

Lika: Quien es esa persona que no has visto en mucho tiempo – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, imaginando que sería por Kazemaru.

Kaithin: Es mi hermano, él consiguió una beca para estar aquí un tiempo yo lo extrañaba mucho así que decidí quedarme un tiempo aquí.

Natsumi: Tu hermano estudia aquí.

Kaithin: No, él está en la universidad.

Haruna: Ah, tú conoces a Kazemaru, hace unos días te vimos con él.

Kaithin: Si lo conozco porque.

Lika: Tú y él son novios.

Kaithin: No, solo somos amigos de la infancia.

Touko: Ah.

Aki: Ven para que conozcas a los chicos.

Kaithin: Esta bien.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los chicos, Lika estaba algo desanimada de que Kaithin y Kazemaru no sean novios pero ella sentía química y haría que los dos sean novios. Cuando llegaron los chicos estaban sentados a lado de la cancha de futbol.

Endo: Kaithin sabes jugar futbol.

Kaithin: Solo un poco.

Endo: Entonces ven a jugar.

Lika: Endo no le preguntaste si quería jugar.

Endo: Es cierto, Kaithin quieres jugar con nosotros.

Kaithin: Esta bien jugare con ustedes.

Endo y Kaithin se dirigieron a la cancha de futbol.

Endo: Cuando quieras.

Kaithin patio el balón de futbol con la mínima fuerza, aunque los demás no lo notaron excepto tres personas, Kazemaru, Kido y Goenji, al atraparlo, Endo retrocedió un paso por la potencia que tenía, se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

Endo: Felicidades Kaithin, juegas muy bien.

En ese momento apareció el entrenador Hibiky, con una noticia para ellos.

Hibiky: Chicos tendrán un nuevo entrenador para este campeonato, el nuevo entrenador será Shein Kyriu, por favor pase.

El nuevo entrenador entro al campo y se puso al lado del entrenador Hibiky.

Hibiky: Él es su nuevo entrenador – dijo señalando a Shein.

Shein era un chico de no más de 24 años, de cabellera rubia y ojos claros, era alto con una bonita sonrisa.

Shein: Gracias entrenador Hibiky por permitirme ayudarle con el equipo.

Hibiky: No hay de que, eres muy bueno en futbol asique serás de gran ayuda para el equipo.

Endo: Bienvenido entrenador Shein.

Shein: Gracias.

Pasaron unas horas de entrenar y llego el momento de tomar un respiro, Kido y Goenji llamaron a Endo para hablar, Kazemaru y Kaithin también se apartaron del grupo para poder hablar.

Con Endo, Kido y Goenji…

Kido: Endo notaste como patio el balón.

Endo: Realmente no lo note pero tenía una gran potencia, me hizo retroceder un paso.

Goenji: Pero lo patio con su fuerza mínima, apenas lo roso.

Endo: Es sorprendente, el balón parecía que lo hubiera pateado con toda su fuerza.

Kido: Si eso fue su fuerza mínima, como será la máxima.

Goenji: Esa chica es muy misteriosa.

Kido: Es verdad.

Con Kaithin y Kazemaru…

Kazemaru: No pudiste controlarte verdad.

Kaithin: Es verdad, no comprendo cómo lo haces

Kazemaru: Con Práctica, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubieras llegado a tocar completamente el balón.

Kaithin: Endo hubiera terminado en la enfermería, la portería estaría rota, todos sorprendidos y muchas cosas más.

Kazemaru: Es mejor que no vuelvas a jugar hasta que puedas controlarte, con ese insignificante tiro lo hiciste retroceder, podrían empezar a sospechar y nos descubrirían o al menos a ti.

Kaithin: Es cierto es mejor que no vuelva a jugar hasta que pueda controlarme, tú me podrías ayudar.

Kazemaru: Si, yo te ayudare a controlarte.

Kaithin: Gracias.

El entrenador Shein iba caminando por el lugar donde estaban conversando Kaithin y Kazemaru, había escuchado todo lo que dijeron y empezó a sospechar que algo estaban ocultando esos dos.

* * *

Hola pido perdón por no publicar estas semanas estuve muy ocupada y no tenia inspiración, bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo que es más largo de lo que se escribir por no publicar, no se si la próxima semana publique es que tengo muchos trabajos para la escuela y voy a estar ocupada espero su comprensión.

¡No olviden dejar un review, es importante su opinión!


	5. Disculpa

Hola, quería pedirles perdón por haber estado ausentada tanto tiempo, sinceramente la escuela absorbe todo mi tiempo libre (T^T), ni hablar del estrés diario, los trabajos. Todo me tiene completamente loca, no subiré capitulo, porque lo tengo a la mitad y con muchos errores y no quiero darles algo así, espero que me comprendan.

**También quería pedirles un favor:**

Necesito que les pongan apellidos que concuerden con estos nombre:

- Lucia ...

- Amely ...

- Christina ...

- Jeiden ...

- Steven ...

- Patrick ...

- Claire ...

- Kimbery ...

- Milena ...

- Jordan ...

- Andres ...

- Nicolas ...

- Violeta ...

- Eliot ...

- Jennifer ...

Por más que intente ponerles unos ninguno me agradaba por eso les pido por favor que me ayuden se los agradeceré mucho y muchisimas gracias a los que dejaron review en mi capitulo anterior.

¡Hasta la proxima! (^_^)


	6. Visitas y Descubrimientos

Capítulo 5: Visitas y Descubrimientos.

Seis chicos caminaban por el aeropuerto de Inazuma después de haber llegado de un viaje que realizaron.

Amely: Por fin en Japón, Lu no es re hermoso.

Lucia: Es verdad Amy, es muy bonito.

Christina: Si es muy bonito pero el viaje estuvo pesado.

Amely: Eso es solo porque no te gustan los viajes en avión.

Christina: Es que los aviones se pueden estrellar.

Lucia: Christi, eso pasaría de uno en un millón.

Christina: Lo se Lu pero de todas formas me da miedo.

Amely: No te preocupes Christi.

Steven: Chicas vamos.

Lucia: Ya vamos Steven.

Jeiden: Apúrense, estamos tarde.

Amely: Hay Yeid, no estamos tarde, no seas así.

Patrick: Solo está ansioso por ver a los capitanes pero para eso tendremos que esperarnos unas horas más.

Christina: ¿Por qué?

Patrick: Porque tienen asuntos que atender.

Lucia: Es cierto.

Steven: Hay que ir al hotel a desempacar todo.

Amely: Si vamos.

Los seis ingresaron al auto que los estaba esperando para llevarlos al hotel donde se hospedarían.

Por otro lado en la secundaria Raimon…

Shein: Kaithin pudiera hablar contigo un momento.

Kaithin: Claro entrenador.

Los dos se fueron a hablar a una zona alejada de donde practicaban los chicos.

Shein: Hace días te escuche hablar con Kazemaru, sobre algo que me ha dejado muy intrigado, sé que están ocultando algo.

Kaithin: No estamos ocultando nada.

Shein: No te creo, hay algo en ti que se me hace conocido.

Kaithin: No se dé qué me está hablando.

Shein: No es posible pero si eres.

En ese instante el entrenador Hibiky se acercó para hablar con Shein.

Hibiky: Kaithin puedes dejarnos solos.

Kaithin: Si entrenador.

Kaithin regresó hacia donde estaban todos los chicos y suspiro,

Kaithin: De la que me salve.

Mientras Shein y Hibiky…

Shein: Entrenador Hibiky estoy casi seguro que Kaithin oculta algo muy importante.

Hibiky: No lo creo, ella no nos ha dado nada de que sospechar.

Shein: Es que ella me recuerda alguien que conocí hace dos años.

Hibiky: Se podría saber quién.

Shein: Realmente jamás vi su rostro solo logre ver sus ojos pero su formas de ser y su aura es idéntica a la de ella.

Hibiky: Si no es tas seguro, no hay porque tomar decisiones apresuradas no dices que no viste su rostro quizás solo se te haga parecida.

Shein: Tiene razón.

Hibiky: Por hoy tomate el día.

Shein: Gracias.

Shein salió de le escuela Raimon rumbo hacia el departamento donde se estaba hospedando durante su estadía en Japón.

Al ingresar se dejó caer sobre un sillón que se encontraba frente a un moderno televisor, estaba impactado por lo que creía haber descubierto, si era cierto, la secundaria Raimon estaría en problemas, sabía que eran capaces de tener infiltrados en las escuelas pero jamás pensó que ellos mismos pudieran hacerlo.

Los había visto en dos oportunidades, la primera fue para solicitar un partido contra la escuela que en ese momento, él era el ayudante del entrenador de la escuela, la segunda fue cuando se ejecutó el partido, fue impresionante la facilidad con la cual acabaron con la escuela.

Decidió relajarse un poco y salió a dar un paseo por un parque cercano, mientras caminaba por el parque vio a seis chicos que estaban tomando un helado, no supo porque pero sintió la necesidad de esconderse y escuchar lo que hablaban.

Lucia: A qué hora dijeron que estarían aquí.

Steven: A las 2:00.

Amely: Que hora es.

Jeiden: La 1:55.

Christina: Faltan cinco minutos para que estén aquí.

Patrick: Conociéndolos llegaran dos minutos antes.

En ese momento dos chicos, una chica castaña y otro chico peli turquesa se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban los otros seis chicos.

Shein: Pero si son.

X: Hola chicos.

Al oír la voz de la castaña todos corrieron a abrazarlos.

Amely: Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Kazemaru te echaba de menos.

Christina: Kaze que bueno verte otra vez, han pasado dos años desde la última vez que te vimos.

Lucia: Kaze, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Steven: Que bueno volverte a ver Kaze.

Jeiden: No sabes la falta que haces en el equipo.

Patrick: Pero mira lo largo que está tu cabello.

Kazemaru: Que bueno verlos y lo se mi cabello esta largo.

Kaithin: Todos se olvidaron de mi – dijo haciendo una cara de enfado un poco infantil y cruzando los brazos.

Lucia: Keith nadie te olvido también te hemos extrañado pero es que a Kazemaru no lo hemos visto hace como dos años y a ti te hemos visto hace como un mes.

Kaithin: No importa, que tal esta todo por allá.

Lucia: Un poco aburrido.

Kaithin: Tengo una idea para quitar ese aburrimiento.

Kazemaru: Es la que me estoy imaginando.

Kaithin: Si, hay que enfrentarnos en un partido amistoso contra la secundaria Raimon.

Amely: En serio.

Kazemaru: Si, es una gran idea.

Christina: Sería muy interesante.

Mientras tanto Shein…

Shein: Que, ahora ya no me quedan más dudas ellos son los capitanes de oro y plata de Neit.

Mientras los chicos…

Patrick: Entonces esta decido tendremos un partido amistoso con la secundaria Raimon.

Kaithin: Kazemaru, no crees que es hora de hacer un corte de cabello, ya no es necesario encubrir tu identidad mucho.

Kazemaru: Es cierto porque nuestro plan ya se está llevando acabo.

Los ocho chicos se dirigieron hacia una peluquería donde los atendieron, Shein al ver que había escuchado se fue a su departamento a descansar después de un lardo día.

Cuando los chicos salieron Kazemaru tenía el cabello corto a las justa el mechón más largo le llegaba debajo de las orejas (N/A: Sé que es difícil de imaginar pero inténtenlo.).

Amely: Ahora si eres completamente tú.

Steven: Te ves igual que antes.

Kazemaru: Es cierto, por fin pude regresar a tener mi cabello corto.

Lucia: Así te ves más adorable.

Kaithin: Te ves bien.

Kazemaru: Gracias.

Después de cenar todos los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares donde pasarían la noche.

Al día siguiente en la secundaria Raimon…

Shein estaba nervioso, especialmente cuando Kazemaru y Kaithin, estaban cerca, eso fue notado por Kido y Goenji, que estaban intrigados y fueron a hablar con él.

Kido: Entrenador que le sucede está nervioso.

Shein: No me sucede nada – "No puedo decirles nada, no hasta tener pruebas"

En ese instante el entrenador Hibiky se acercó a donde se encontraban y los llamo para que todos se acercaran dónde estaba él.

Hibiky: Ha llegado una carta de la secundaria Neit.

Todos excepto Kaithin y Kazemaru: ¿Qué?

Hibiky: Dice que quieren tener un partido amistoso con nosotros y que mañana vendrán a jugarlo.

Endo: Es enserio – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Kido: Es una gran oportunidad para ver sus habilidades en vivo.

Hibiky: Chicos prepárense.

Todos: Si.

Después de que el entrenador Hibiky salió de la cancha de futbol, los chicos y las chicas se acercaron a Kazemaru y Kaithin.

Lika: Kazemaru te cortaste el cabello.

Kazemaru: Si me lo corte.

Aki: Pero porque.

Kazemaru: Porque quería cortármelo.

Endo: Chicos hay que entrenar.

* * *

¡Hola! soy yo Kathe, aquí con el quinto capitulo de Inazuma Eleven: Un Nuevo enemigo, hace como un mes no actualizaba, realmente les pido disculpas por no dar signos de vida pero aquí estoy (^_^).

Como verán en este capitulo descubrimos quienes son los capitanes de Oro y plata de Neit, aunque estoy segura que ustedes ya tenían sus sospechas...

¡Dejen un review, su opinión es muy importante!

Akira: Si no dejan un review Kathe se desmotiva y no se pondrá a escribir, así que si quieren saber como continua la historia dejen un review.


End file.
